As You Wish
by Kirishtu
Summary: It's a tradition between them that every weekend, they have a movie marathon. This time, it's Anduin's turn to pick the movie, and Wrathion isn't sure he likes that. AU.


Wrathion trotted up the sidewalk that led to the townhouse at the end of the row. As he took the first of the steps, he turned back to the end of the sidewalk where the parking lot was and flipped off Nefarian, who flipped him off in return before pressing the gas pedal and making the Mustang squeal out of the parking lot of the complex. When Wrathion was certain his older brother was gone, he hopped up the last three steps and knocked on the front door of the townhouse. When there was no answer, he knocked again, a little harder.

He was just about to begin a tapping rhythm when he heard the muffled thumping of footsteps approaching the door. Wrathion quickly ran a hand through his hair, checked his reflection in the glass of the storm door, and grinned widely as the door opened.

Anduin blinked at the sight of the darker boy on the other side of the door. "You're early."

Wrathion's grin lessened to a smirk. "I may or may not have told my older brother the wrong time."

"My dad's not even home yet."

"What, you're really gonna listen to him and not invite me in?"

"Last time I let you in without his permission, he nearly let Shalamayne eat you."

Wrathion shivered despite himself at the memory of the overly large wolfhound staring at him with too-intelligent eyes, her teeth bared, and knowing that it was only by the grace of Varian Wrynn that the wolf-dog hadn't leapt at him and chewed his face off. That, and the fact Anduin had told his Varian that they had no place to hide Wrathion's body if he let Shalamayne tear him to pieces. "She's not here, is she?"

"Of course she's here." Anduin stepped back to let Wrathion slowly enter the house.

The darker boy looked around, and spotted the white-furred wolf-dog lounging on her love-seat in the den, staring at him again with those too-intelligent eyes. Wrathion offered her a little wave, just a waggle of the fingers, and he saw Shalamayne's sides heave in a sigh before she settled her head on her big paws and closed her eyes. "Looks like she isn't opposed to my presence."

Anduin smiled and shook his head. "Just don't antagonize her, or anything."

Wrathion waited until Anduin had shut the door before he grabbed the blonde and pushed him up against the door, sliding his knee between Anduin's legs. Anduin gasped, then made a muffled noise of protest as Wrathion kissed him. Anduin finally pushed Wrathion away from him and glared at him, panting softly. "What?" Wrathion asked.

"No."

"No what?"

"No kissing. No heavy petting. I told you, my dad isn't home yet."

Wrathion raised a brow at his boyfriend. "Oh, come on, it's not like he doesn't know what we're doing."

"He'd prefer to remain in ignorance, and I personally don't want him walking in on us."

Wrathion rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll be good. For now."

Anduin shook his head and led the way into the den where he'd been before Wrathion had knocked on the door. "If you're good until Dad goes to his own room tonight, I'll show you something special."

Wrathion purred, his mind already working out the possibilities Anduin was talking about. He dropped his backpack by the den's threshold, then stepped onto the soft carpet that covered the den's floor. It was an open-concept room, connecting to the kitchen and the front hall by two openings. The room had clearly been decorated by a man, probably Anduin's father. Two couches took up most of the space against the one wall that had a bay window set into it, one of those couches being Shalamayne's love-seat. Both pieces of furniture were placed strategically to give the best view of the wall-mounted sixty-inch flat-screen television on the opposite wall. There was a fireplace on the far-left wall, opposite the opening to the kitchen. Above the fireplace was a mantle that was decorated with pictures. Wrathion had seen the pictures before, but he always enjoyed taking the time to look at them, especially the photograph in the direct center of the menagerie.

While some of the pictures were of Anduin's various ages - a baby photo, his third birthday party - and some of them were of Anduin and his father, or Anduin and his aunt and uncle, Jaina and Kalec, the one picture that was set in a place of honor was of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and smiling blue eyes. It was of Anduin's mother, Tiffin Wrynn. In this particular picture, she was sitting on a plain wooden-seated swing that was tied to a thick branch of a tree. She wore a light summer dress, and had a garland of white-petaled flowers atop her head. She was smiling brilliantly and whoever was taking the picture, looking so full of life. Anduin had told Wrathion before that Tiffin had died just after Anduin had been born. Anduin didn't know how she had died, and his father wouldn't speak of it. Anduin had learned early on not to ask Varian about his mother, but he had learned about her vicariously, through whispered stories told to him by Jaina.

Wrathion often wondered what it would be like to have no mother. He probably wouldn't have someone yelling at him constantly to keep his room clean, or yapping at him to make sure his coffee cup was on a coaster so it wouldn't leave an unsightly stain on her furniture. At the same time, he couldn't fathom living without that constant harping. Anduin seemed to be just fine with minimal female influence - the dog didn't count - and he seemed quite self-sufficient. Varian had given his son a good home, a good school, a good life, and Anduin seemed to want for nothing.

"Wrathion, how long are you going to stand there oggling my mom?"

Wrathion chuckled and turned to face Anduin, moving over to him and sitting beside him on the couch. "Just admiring the woman who gave you such beauty."

Anduin frowned a little bit. "So you're saying if I had black hair and gold eyes like my dad, I wouldn't be pretty?"

"My dear Anduin Wrynn, you'd be beautiful if you were purple and green. Looks aren't the only reason I'm attracted to you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You can cook, you can clean, and you give me great sex. You're my ideal wife."

Anduin blushed and punched Wrathion in the shoulder. "Don't say things like that."

Wrathion grinned. "What? That you give me great sex?" Anduin's blush only got deeper. Wrathion burst out laughing, taking the hit that came from the blonde on his shoulder rather than his arm where it was intended to go. "What? I'm only speaking the truth!"

"I don't care, it's embarrassing!"

"You don't think that way when we're doing it and I say things then." Wrathion replied with a smirk.

Anduin looked away from him, pointedly fixing his stare on the television and the images playing across the screen. "That's different."

"Oh? Do tell. I'd really like to expand that area of my education."

Anduin sputtered and sat back on the couch, folding his arms over his chest. "You're insufferable."

Wrathion laughed again, then slung his arm around Anduin's shoulder and pulled him close. "But that's why you love me."

"Sometimes I wonder why."

Before Wrathion could protest, Anduin leaned up and kissed him lightly, cupping Wrathion's cheek with his hand. Wrathion closed his crimson eyes and purred into the kiss, deepening it until their tongues were warring with each other. Then Anduin broke the kiss and smiled at Wrathion. The darker boy licked his lips and pulled the blonde closer.

They sat together on the couch under Shalamayne's watchful eye, watching what Anduin had been watching before Wrathion arrived and discussing the episode of whatever it was had caught Anduin's interest. When Varian finally came home, he didn't seem surprised to see Wrathion there, but then he acted like the darker boy was simply a stray that Anduin had brought home one rainy night and begged his father to be allowed to keep it. Anduin managed to engage his father in something resembling a conversation, and dinner was relatively peaceful. Wrathion even remembered his manners.

After the dishes were clean and Varian had retired upstairs with Shalamayne at his heels, Wrathion settled himself on the couch and watched Anduin pick out the movie they were going to watch for their movie date. Wrathion frowned slightly when Anduin set the DVD box on the DVD player, and frowned even more when his boyfriend gleefully pressed 'play' before joining him on the couch.

"The Princess Bride?" Wrathion asked. "Seriously?"

"It's my turn to pick the movie, and I want to watch The Princess Bride." Anduin picked up the remote control to skip the obligatory previews and get the movie started for real. "Last week it was your turn, and we watched what you wanted to watch."

"Are you saying you didn't like Jurassic Park?"

"I'm not saying that."

"But... this is a romance movie."

"It's a romantic comedy."

Wrathion frowned even more. "But-"

Anduin twisted to glower at his boyfriend. "Rules are rules. Or, you can go home right now. And I don't think you want to do that." As if to emphasize his point, Anduin ran his fingers over the inside of Wrathion's thigh, starting close to his knee and going upwards before pausing just before touching the crook of his hip.

Wrathion sucked in a breath. "Fine. Fine, I'll be a good boy and watch your movie."

Anduin grinned with his victory and settled against Wrathion's side, laying his head against Wrathion's shoulder. Wrathion draped his arm around Anduin's middle and kept him close, staring at the screen because it was expected of him.

"Seriously, her name is Buttercup?"

"Wrathion, be quiet."

"But... Buttercup?"

Anduin's glare had bite so Wrathion shut his mouth and meekly returned his gaze to the screen.

"Oh, come on! That's not even possible, even by human standards! There's no way he could scale the cliff like that!"

"Wrathion, shut up!"

Wrathion bit his tongue to keep from commenting on the events of the movie again, knowing the way Anduin's body was tensed meant that the blonde wasn't far away from showing him the door and slamming it in his face. Anduin hadn't even commented this much while Wrathion made him sit through Jurassic Park. The least he could do was be a decent boyfriend and keep his peanut gallery quiet.

"R.O. ?" Wrathion questioned, looking down at Anduin.

Anduin grinned at him. "You'll see."

Wrathion's eyes went wide as he saw the fabled Rodents Of Unusual Size and whistled lowly. "They're as big as your dog."

"And just as vicious." Anduin said sweetly. Wrathion stared at the blonde for a minute, then returned his gaze to the screen.

"Hey, I didn't know my dad was in this movie."

"What, just because they have a holocaust cloak and set him on fire, he's automatically your father?"

Wrathion grinned. "You haven't seen my dad when he gets really, really mad."

Anduin rolled his eyes and jabbed his elbow into Wrathion's side. "Will you be quiet? The movie is almost over."

Wrathion winced but grinned and adjusted himself so he could avoid further bodily harm from Anduin. He snickered here and openly laughed there, and finally had to admit that Anduin had decent taste in romantic comedy movies. Not that he'd let Anduin make him sit through another one, not without incredible incentive.

When the credits finally rolled, Wrathion prepared himself for injury and looked at his boyfriend as Anduin rose to stop the DVD and return it to its case. "So, do you identify more with Buttercup or Inigo?"

Anduin slashed him a glare.

Wrathion grinned. "I guess it can't be Buttercup because you have me and no one else is stupid enough to try and steal you away. So I guess it's Inigo."

Anduin grabbed a ratty, slobber-crusted, stuffed rabbit from atop the bureau beneath the television and threw it as hard as he could at Wrathion. It hit the darker boy in the face, but the damage was minimal. Wrathion only started laughing, sobering a moment later when Anduin just stood there and glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Wrathion hiccuped. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." Anduin spat. He turned around to turn the television off, then shivered as Wrathion's hands slid over his hips and came around to his stomach. Wrathion pulled him close, resting his chin on Anduin's shoulder. Anduin sighed, leaning back into his boyfriend.

Wrathion smiled gently and pressed a soft, feather-light kiss to Anduin's throat. "Okay, I'm done taking my revenge out on you for making me watch a romantic comedy."

"I _like_ that movie." Anduin protested softly, shivering as Wrathion's hands slipped under his shirt and began to stroke his stomach, tracing the light definitions of the muscles there.

"Who even introduced that movie to you in the first place?"

Anduin let out a soft breath as one of Wrathion's hands traveled lower, sliding over the blue-jean material covering his crotch. "Believe it or not, my dad."

"...What...?" Wrathion paused in his ministrations, staring at the blonde incredulously. "You're lying."

"N-no. I'm not. My dad and I used to watch it together when I was little. It... it was Mom's favorite movie."

Wrathion blinked, his hands stilling while he mulled over what he'd just learned about his boyfriend. He kissed the shell of Anduin's ear then and said, "Well, then, I'm doubly sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Anduin turned slightly in Wrathion's hold and met the darker boy's crimson gaze with his own blue one. "Oh? How?"

Wrathion gave a lazy grin. "I could show you."

Anduin's head tilted to the side, his expression a playful one. "Oh, really? I guess we should go upstairs then."

Wrathion's grin widened. "As you wish."

Anduin rolled his eyes and took hold of Wrathion's hand, twining their fingers. He pulled Wrathion with him toward the stairs, then up them, to Anduin's bedroom, which was on the other end of the hall from his father's room. Wrathion stepped inside Anduin's room and watched Anduin close his bedroom door. Anduin's room always amazed Wrathion because it was the complete opposite of his room. Where Wrathion's room was always messy, with clothes thrown about the floor, Anduin's room was neat and orderly. Clothes were either in drawers or hung in the closet, his desk chair was always pushed in, and the desk always had a neat row of books and pens and pencils. It wasn't a logical room for a sixteen year old boy.

Anduin turned to face Wrathion and smiled, moving closer to him. Wrathion wrapped his arms around Anduin and kissed him lightly, then deeper, and deeper still, until they were flush against each other, tasting one another. Wrathion moved his hands beneath Anduin's shirt to stroke pale skin, marveling the softness of his lover's skin. Wrathion moved his hands up and pulled off Anduin's shirt, revealing a toned, lightly muscled chest with a pair of dusky nipples that were already erect. Wrathion purred as he dipped his head to kiss at Anduin's nipples, feeling the blonde tense and gasp as lightning flashed inside him at the erotic touch.

Wrathion's guilty pleasure was touching Anduin, marveling at the differences between them. Besides the fact Wrathion had darker skin than Anduin, Anduin was slighter, with a little less muscle mass than Wrathion. He was more expressive, wore everything on his sleeve, while Wrathion had learned to keep things inside and laugh off hurt. He loved Anduin with everything he had, because Anduin expected nothing more from him than loyalty. Anduin made no real demands on him, and let him be what - and who - he wanted to be.

"'Thion..." Anduin whispered, his body shivering against Wrathion's.

Wrathion lifted his head and smiled at Anduin, his hands moving to squeeze Anduin's rear. "What?" he asked just as softly, accenting his lonely word with soft, sinfully gentle kisses along Anduin's shoulders and neck.

"Y-you're staying all weekend, right?"

"That was the plan."

"G-good."

Wrathion smiled and leaned back from Anduin, drinking in the blonde's flushed face and the way his lips were slightly parted, allowing him to pant. "Hey, you promised to show me something good if I behaved myself during the movie."

Anduin blinked, then smiled that sexy little smile he never knew he smiled. "I did, didn't I? Go lay on the bed."

"As you wish."

Anduin rolled his eyes and waited until Wrathion had obeyed him, stretching out onto the bed on his side, propping his head on his fist. Wrathion's red eyes scanned Anduin's body, drinking in the sight of the blonde.

Knowing that he had Wrathion's attention, Anduin lightly stroked his fingers across his own chest, brushing his nipples with the barest of touches before he stroked down his stomach to the button of his jeans. In one heartbeat the button and zipper were closed, and the next, they were open, the room still echoing with the sound of the zipper being pulled down. Anduin shimmied out of his jeans, then his underwear, standing naked before Wrathion.

Wrathion groaned softly despite himself, eyes roaming Anduin from head to toe. As Anduin approached him, Wrathion let the blonde push him over and settle between Wrathion's legs. Anduin gathered the darker boy's hands in one of his own and pinned Wrathion's hands above his head. Then the blonde used his other hand to slide it up under Wrathion's shirt, fingertips just lightly stroking his dark skin. Wrathion didn't fight the gentle grip that kept him restrained, instead watching Anduin's blue eyes and panting softly himself.

"Just stay still, okay?" Anduin said, kissing Wrathion's lips. "Just stay still."

"As you wish."

Anduin glowered at his boyfriend, then shifted downwards, his hands busying themselves with Wrathion's jeans. He got them open and slipped his hand inside, drawing Wrathion's half-hard cock from the confines of the clothing. Wrathion watched, sucking in a deep breath as Anduin's tongue flicked out, gently touching the head of his cock. It took all of Wrathion's willpower to keep his hands above his head, to not touch his lover. Almost like he was rewarding Wrathion, Anduin licked his way upwards from the base of Wrathion's cock to the tip and back down again, giving him the barest of touches on his sensitive organ.

One hand and mouth somewhat occupied, Anduin's other hand worked to pull Wrathion's jeans completely off, leaving him clad only in his shirt. Wrathion finally had to move his hands, but instead of gripping Anduin's hair like he wanted, he gripped the bedsheets, feeling his toes curl as Anduin wrapped his mouth fully around the head of his cock and wrapped his fingers around his balls, rolling them with the lightest of squeezes. Anduin bobbed his head slowly, using his teeth in only the gentlest of ways. His cheeks turned inward as he sucked, burying his nose in the coarse dark curls at the juncture of Wrathion's thighs. It was all Wrathion could do to muffle his sounds, to keep from growling as the pleasure built inside him until he was sure he was about to explode.

"A-Anduin..." Wrathion panted out, hissing as his toes curled even more and he arched his spine, finally moving to grip blonde strands with one hand. "Anduin, I'm going to come."

Anduin pulled back from Wrathion's cock and smiled up at Wrathion. "That's the idea."

Wrathion's head fell back against the pillow as he hissed at the feeling of Anduin's mouth around him once more, the suction and the friction only increasing until he couldn't hold back anymore. Anduin's only warning was a bit-back cry of his name, muffled at the last second to keep from being too loud. The blonde's mouth was suddenly filled with hot, salty liquid, and Anduin swallowed to keep from choking. He pulled back from Wrathion and sat up, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth clean.

"That," Wrathion panted, "is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Anduin laughed, thumbing the last droplet of pearlescent white off the side of his mouth. "Was it nice?"

"More than nice. And the memory of you wiping your mouth like that will stay burned in my retinas for the rest of my life."

Anduin's cheeks flushed. "Don't say things like that."

Wrathion sat up and reached for Anduin's wrist, pulling him closer. Wrathion kissed his boyfriend, sliding his tongue into Anduin's mouth to not only taste his lover, but himself as well. He purred against Anduin's lips, pulling back only long enough to take off his shirt. He pulled Anduin down so their naked bodies were flush against each other, and for a time they just kissed each other, enjoying the closeness of each other. Then Wrathion moved his mouth from Anduin's, kissing his chin and neck, then his shoulders as he rolled them, putting Anduin beneath him.

"'Thion," Anduin panted, "I love you."

Wrathion smiled. "I love you, too, Anduin."

Anduin leaned up to wrap his arms around Wrathion's shoulders even as Wrathion's hands moved to Anduin's thighs, spreading his legs apart so Wrathion could fit between them. Wrathion wrapped his hand around Anduin's cock, fisting it in a tight grip and moving his hand up and down as his other hand moved lower. His fingers brushed over Anduin's hole, lightly massaging the tight muscle. He hissed as Anduin sunk his teeth into Wrathion's shoulder, using the dark flesh to muffle his whimpers as heat flooded his body, pooling in his abdomen. Wrathion knew it was time to move to the next step when he felt wetness against his palm and Anduin began to shudder.

"Where is it?" Wrathion panted, his own cock once more achingly hard.

Anduin made a random gesture with one hand. Wrathion shifted as best he could and opened a drawer of the nightstand near the bed, removing a bottle of warming oil. He had to do some maneuvering to get his hands free once he settled back in his former position, hooking Anduin's legs over his thighs to keep the blonde spread open for him. He popped open the cap and poured a liberal amount into his hand, coated his fingers in the oil, then slathered the remainder on his cock. His fingers once more found Anduin's hole and began to massage the muscle, slipping here and there because they were so slick. Wrathion slipped one digit, then two, inside Anduin, his slickened fingers pushing deep.

Anduin gasped and clung to Wrathion, shivering as those fingers were joined by a third, stretching him for his lover. Anduin closed his eyes tight as Wrathion pushed deeper, crooking his fingers to run them over silken inner walls and making sure he coated as much of Anduin's insides as he could with the oil.

Then Anduin was left empty, and Wrathion pulled him up a little bit so Anduin was almost sitting in his lap. Anduin wrapped his arms around Wrathion's shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. Red and blue met and held, and Wrathion held his length steady as Anduin moved backwards a little at a time. Wrathion felt the head of his cock breach Anduin's hole, saw Anduin's eyes close tight as more of Wrathion slid inside him, and then Wrathion let out a groan himself as he was fully sheathed inside the blonde.

"Ready?" Wrathion asked after a moment of simply enjoying the pulsing heat of Anduin's insides.

Anduin kissed Wrathion hard, bruising their lips. "Move."

"As you wish."

Before Anduin could even think to glower, Wrathion began to move. He pushed Anduin back onto the bed, taking hold of his thighs to bend Anduin in half. He slid deeper into Anduin, only to pull back and repeat the motion. Anduin gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, gasping for air as pleasure seared his spine. His eyes closed tightly when Wrathion thrust particularly deep, making his body seize suddenly. Lightning burned inside him, shooting up into his brain and then down into his abdomen, joining the heat already pooling there. When he felt Wrathion release his thighs and felt Wrathion's lips on his, Anduin opened his eyes to stare into his lover's crimson gaze, and he wrapped his arms around Wrathion's shoulders.

Wrathion gripped Anduin's waist, thrusting deeper and deeper into Anduin as Anduin pushed back against him. Flesh slapped against sweaty flesh as pleasure built to an explosive head inside them both. The room was filled with the sounds of their panting, the slightest of whimpers and the softest of groans. Wrathion thrust hard and deep and Anduin sucked in a deep breath, his body clamping down on Wrathion's cock with a vice-like tightness. Fire sang in his veins as he came, feeling his own essence against the skin of his abdomen. Wrathion wasn't too far behind him, giving one final deep thrust before the darker came, filling Anduin with his seed.

They lay locked together panting for a while, simply holding onto one another like they couldn't bring themselves to let each other go. At last Wrathion pulled back, releasing Anduin so he could slide from the blonde's body. Anduin hissed softly as he felt Wrathion leave him, taking a deep breath as his heart finally stopped racing. Wrathion stretched out beside Anduin, pulling the covers over them both, and wrapped his arms around the blonde to bring him closer.

"So," Wrathion started.

"So?" Anduin tilted his head to look at his boyfriend, giving him a loving smile.

Wrathion returned Anduin's smile with one of his own. He traced Anduin's jaw with a gentle touch, then kissed his lover gently. "I happened to notice you have mint chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer."

"You did, did you?" Anduin returned the kiss, then grinned.

"Yeah. I think I want some."

Anduin's grin grew wider. "I think I want some too. We'd have to put on clothes, though."

"Of course. And when we're done, I can take my time getting those clothes off again."

Anduin laughed, his body shivering in a way that had nothing to do with cold. "You have to get creative this time."

Wrathion's crimson eyes glinted and he sat up, pulling Anduin with him. "As you wish."


End file.
